Model Misbehavior
by iluvyaoee
Summary: When Sora is discovered at a local burger joint, he has adjust to life as a male model! Including having to change schools and live with other models, like Riku. Yaoi, SR, CL


//**Model Misbehavior**//

By// **iluvyaoee**

**Synopsis**// Riku likes Sora. Sora is poor. Riku is a model. Cloud is a model. Leon photographs them all.

**Disclaimer**//

Riku: It's kinda stupid how some idiots think that maybe you own Kingdom Hearts

Kairi: iluvyaoee doesn't own Kingdom Hearts?!  The idiot

**AN**// This fanfic is not suitable for children under the age of 13 because it will contain boy on boy kissing, touching, groping, petting, and so on.

Not for the faint of heart and the easily aroused.

Made for the curious, the yaoi obsessed, and for my own sick twisted pleasure.

**Reviews**// Highly recommended if not required.

**Pairings**// R/S, C/L, T/S, A/R

* * *

**1: Slummin' **

_**SUPERMODEL SENSATION DRIVES DRUNK**!_

_Japan's number one sought after bad boy has done it again. The infamous model, Ishikawa Riku, known for his Calvin Klein and Giorgio Armani ads, was pulled over by policemen after a 30-minute car chase and discovered drunk. His gorgeous good looks were unsuccessful in sweet-talking him out of this felony. When he was kindly asked to get out of his car, he told policemen to "stuff it" and "to fck themselves." He was sent to jail on the charges of endangerment and resisting arrest. This will be his third arrest in six months. _

Ishikawa Riku sat hung-over on the bed of the holding cell at the police station and stared out through parallel steel bars. He had a throbbing headache and needed an aspirin almost as bad as another drink. He'd love to call his lawyer but the cops had convinced him that he was such a nuisance to society that he was no longer allowed his one phone call. Normally, he would have protested, made a hissy fit, and caused a ruckus but his hangover had made even the simplest of threats a difficulty. He waited patiently for someone to bail him out, knowing quite well that news of his arrest had traveled fast. But he felt comfortable in his little cage. He knew he would be safer here than in the hands of his manager, who had enough of him and was ready to shift his attention to someone just as promising and less destructive.

For the past seven minutes Riku had been imagining a naked green fairy dancing in front of him when he was snapped awake by the sound of the cell door being slammed open. Riku lazily shifted his eyes towards the tall dark figure standing at the foot of the exit. It was his lawyer. Riku breathed in a sigh of relief. He was thankful it wasn't his manager.

"Get up, you stupid son-of-a-bitch."

Riku stood, really hoping that his lawyer was in the mood to eat because he was hungry. Being hung-over and arrested gave him an appetite. And he only cussed when he was particularly perky.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Highwind."

"Keep your mouth shut before you get into any more trouble. You don't know what I had to do to get you off with a fucking slap on the wrist. Six months of community service. "

"Uh…"

"Don't complain or I'll leave you here to rot in that jail cell. I don't really care about you, you know. I just want your money."

"You lie. You know you love me."

Cid Highwind took a brief moment to inhale and then exhale before jabbing Riku on the arm. Not prepared for the blow, Riku was thrown sideways and crashed into a desk. Cid felt so much better. Fortunately, Riku was too hung over to notice the pain.

Riku opened his mouth to retaliate but decided against it. Riku dusted off loose pieces of paper and office supplies off his chest. Cid had the power to take away his freedom just as easily as he gave it. Riku followed after him, petting his sore arm, and swearing to pay him back with a paycheck deduction. See how he'd like that…

They collected his things: a cell phone, a roll of cash, his wallet, and a pack of cigarettes. Cid decided to confiscate the cigarettes. After signing the release papers, they headed out the police station. Riku was astonished to find that it was daylight. The morning air was cold and damp. Riku shivered from the lack of warmth.

They passed a couple reporters. No comment was their favorite two-letter word. Cid led Riku to the side, warding off more reporters as they came along. Riku was surprised at the small amount of press hassling him. Cid had been pretty busy all night, keeping this incident on the down low. Riku was playing on thin ice.

Cid's shiny brand new beamer was parked curbside. Riku was pretty sure he helped pay for it. Riku quickly glanced in both directions, trying to find his own car.

"Where's my 'Vette?" Riku inquired.

"At the impound lot." Cid beeped his car open and gingerly walked towards it. Riku stood frozen in confusion. He couldn't quite pinpoint this emotion he was feeling but it was very much like anger. He couldn't be positive though because he was still fighting a headache and the need to eat doughnuts. Lots and lots of raspberry filled doughnuts.

"What do you mean its in the impound lot?"

"I mean you have to drag your ass to the impound lot, pay the fucking fee, and get your car." Cid was always a follower of the blatantly honest.

"Can't you give me a lift?" Riku contorted his face in a sad attempt to smile.

"With that smile, it's a miracle how you got to be a model. And sorry, I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Lawyer stuff. Work. If you haven't noticed, I'm the reason why you aren't bankrupt and knee-high in debt."

"You suck."

Cid grinned devilishly and got into his car. Riku took in the sweet smell of authentic European leather. He remembered his own car. He watched his lawyer hop in, turn up the heat, and drive out in a hurry.

Damn lawyer. Damn pompous lawyer. Six months community service? He'd rather rot in jail. He should have left him where he was. Angry, Riku turned to find the impound lot. Unfortunately, he didn't know where the impound lot was. With the lack of food and warmth, Riku couldn't quite find the solution to this problem. Out of habit, he popped his hood over his face to conceal his identity, lest some crazed fan mauls him in public. He slid his Dior motorcycle glasses on and wandered down the street, hoping to find some decent food.

Hungry, he made a dead stop at a burger joint. He stared through the window in disgust. Neon orange and yellow invaded his perfect aquamarine eyes. He flipped open his cell phone to call his manager. There was no way in hell he was going to eat at a place that could possibly be using rat meat as a cheap alternative to beef. He scrolled down the numbers in his phone, which contained hairstylists, make-up artists, agents, managers, and personal assistants. He stopped at Cid's name and his anger was reawakened. He could so do things for himself. He was capable of doing things on his own. Honestly, for the last few months, he had been thinking about nothing except what it would be like to be a normal person.

Riku glanced inside again. His attention was quickly captivated by the boy behind the counter. Through grimy windows, he watched him take orders. His adorable smile never leaving his face. Riku's heart skipped a beat and he touched his chest to relax the agitation. In an impulse, Riku stepped inside the burger joint, surveying the _mostly_ human crowd. He made sure not to touch anything that looked particularly unsanitary. Being a national mega model had turned him pretty soft. He touched the counter and quickly withdrew his hand. He stared at his palms, waiting for some infection to take hold of his hand. But nothing happened. It didn't fall off or anything. And he was pretty sure herpes was a sexually transmitted disease.

He approached the line, leading him to the cute boy behind the counter. Each closer step towards him increased his nervousness. Don't get him wrong. He isn't really the type to get nervous. He actually rarely shows any emotion, other than blind anger—that was his specialty. But he couldn't comprehend why this guy was giving him the butterflies. It could be his incredibly adorable face but being in the superficial industry, he wasn't a stranger to that. Or maybe the light brown, sun-kissed hair. Or the captivating blue eyes. Or…

He waited impatiently for the person before him to finish his order. The kid was even cuter up front. Even the neon orange was good against his skin tone. Lost in his own fantasies, Riku was surprised to see the cute stranger talking to him.

"Can I take your order?" he beamed.

"Uh…" Riku looked up at the menu and studied it. "I guess I'll take a cheeseburger."

Riku couldn't keep his mind straight. He had gorgeous blue eyes. Even underneath his shades, it was like staring into the ocean.

"How about fries?"

"No, just the cheeseburger." Riku tossed him a five. "Keep the change."

The cute burger boy handed him his cheeseburger. Riku wasn't really sure he wanted to eat it. But then again he had touched it and his hands looked so soft. Riku slid out of the way and watched him work for a few more seconds.

"Hey, aren't you Ishikawa Riku!" It was a high-pitched squeal. The same squeal that sounded the same alarm that only females and some males could hear. Riku froze dead in his tracks. He watched the crowd divert their attention towards him, take their time to study him, and then it came…instant recognition. People stopped eating mid-way, a couple girls had fainted, camera phones invaded his vision…_SNAP SNAP_…Riku turned to the direction of the only exit in plain view. But the crowd had formed a barrier, making escape a difficult obstacle.

"Oh shit…" Riku muttered.

Legions of teen fans slammed their body into the windows, blocking out sunlight. Damn, that alarm was fast. Not ten seconds and he was trapped. He'd be mauled, probably beaten, and possibly naked before he'd reach safe ground.

"Riku! I love you! I LOVE YOU!" someone yelled in the crowd.

A pair of panties temporarily blinded him. Then more articles of clothing.

Riku leaped onto the table in front of him, closely watching the sea of people that had gathered around his feet. He tore off his glasses and threw them into the crowd. A group of girls dove for the sunglasses. Riku took that as an opportunity to leap onto the next table, this time nearly slipping on some ketchup. He regained his balance. The crowd lunged for him. Girls were screaming. Everyone was grabbing at his clothing, ripping off parts of it with their own bare hands. He unzipped his hoodie and threw that into the crowd. More people lunged for it. That hoodie could easily get you at least 3000 yen on eBay. Riku dove for the next table. He was increasingly closer to the exit. Camera phones lined the room. A mob of people had gathered outside, exceptionally curious about the happenings inside the restaurant. Even if he could reach the doors, he'd be ripped to shreds outside. He flipped open his phone and speed dialed his manager.

_RIP. _"I got part of his pants!" someone screamed.

He could hardly hear him on the other side. The screaming was slowly making him deaf in one ear.

"Get me the fuck out of here. The burger place in Itzu Plaza."

Unable to hear him, Riku hoped he got the message and disconnected. He was also running out of clothes to throw to the crowd. His shirt had been torn to shreds. It was barely hanging onto his sculpted upper body. If he didn't get out of here fast, he wouldn't even have his boxers to keep him decent.

"Move aside!" Riku heard someone yell from the crowd. In a matter of minutes, the crowd parted and the cute boy behind the counter emerged, armed with a mop.

"Disperse or I'll use it." He swung the mop violently into the crowd. The group jumped to avoid the mildew still present at the ends.

"I just mobbed a puddle of shit off the floor in the bathroom and I'll use it to wash your face if you guys don't settle down and give him some room." That got the crowd's attention. They unexpectedly quieted and watched him sway it haphazardly in the air, already hitting someone on the arm. The victim smelled her arm and nearly fainted.

"See? Now who's next?" He looked up at Riku and signaled for him to come down from the table. Riku had never seen anything like it. He couldn't believe he was successfully warding off the crowd with a bathroom mop. Some tried to approach him nevertheless. The guy just kept poking them with the mop and they eventually ceased.

Riku was led to the back, where it smelled almost as bad as the mop.

"Thanks."

"You better go out through the back door before they discover you and you lose all your clothes."

Riku glanced down at his bare chest and visible boxers. Those girls were ruthless. And he liked these pants. He looked up to see the boy blushing back at him. Upon seeing him, the brown haired blue-eyed boy hid his face by raising his arm and pointing to the door.

"That's the exit."

Riku would rather stay in the nice, dark, kind of smelly, back room with this mystery stranger that just saved his life. But he knew if he didn't get out of there soon, he'd die a gruesome death. He faced the door and hurried out to meet a small crowd and sunlight beating down his face. Riku could manage. He had room to run for his life. In an instant, a stretch limo stopped in front of him, almost mowing down a little old lady, her cat, and a teenage girl. The door swung ajar and Riku dove in before it spend away as quick as lightening.

* * *

Nakamura Sora stared out into the sea of people making their way out of the burger joint. Now that he was gone, people were no longer interested in staying. They could have at least ordered a burger. The restaurant looked like a bomb had just gone off in someone's double cheeseburger. Sora knew it would take half the day to clean up this mess. Though he should have started picking up the bits of clothing left on the floor by that mystery guy earlier, he was too busy wondering who the hell he was. Probably an actor…or a singer. Sora wasn't home enough to keep up with the latest news and entertainment. He spent his time either at school or at work. And the only reason he worked was so he could stay in school. Since his parents filed bankruptcy, he was the only one supporting them.

"Earth to Sora." Sora looked up to see Kairi's light blue eyes staring back at him.

"That was a weird morning."

"It was incredible. I can't believe _the _Ishikawa Riku was here in this restaurant!" Kairi exclaimed, clearly excited.

"Who?"

Kairi shook her head in disappointment. "Don't tell me you don't know who Ishikawa Riku is."

Sora shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, let me put it this way. He's god's gift to women."

Sora had to agree. He was pretty hot. Those soft aquamarine eyes…

"He's a model. A super famous model."

Sora had felt he saw him somewhere.

Kairi shook her head again. She held him by the chin, tilted his face towards the window, and pointed outside. Confused, Sora peered out but couldn't understand what he was supposed to see. Then, like a bullet to the head, it hit him. Just outside the restaurant he had been working at for months was a billboard with Riku's face plastered across it.

"That's him?" Sora was mesmerized. He felt a little star struck.

"That's him. Isn't he gorgeous?" Sora didn't mean to, but he shook his head.

"Too bad he's always getting into trouble."

"What to do you mean?" Sora was still staring at the billboard. Liquid blue eyes clouded his thoughts.

"He's known to get into trouble." Kairi filtered through the trash left over from the mob scene this morning and retrieved a newspaper. She threw it at Sora, which awakened him from his stupor.

Sora read the article about Riku. He had to admit that it was kind of appealing. "I wonder what he was doing here?"

"Beats me." Kairi handed him a broom. Sora began sweeping the debris. He couldn't get his mind away from this Riku guy.

* * *

The camera focused on steely blue eyes, brilliant blond hair, and washboard abs. Leon melted into his shoes. He could not concentrate. Every shot increased his delectability. From behind the safety of his camera, he watched Cloud strike one pose after the other. Every move he made was perfect. He was perfect. Good enough to eat even. Leon applauded himself for the self-control he was showing.

He was relieved to hear the click of the camera, signaling the last frame had been shot. He wiped the sweat from his brow and handed the camera to the art director. From the corner of his eye, he watched Cloud put on his shirt in disappointment. Oh well, with or without the shirt, he always looked good.

Cloud felt his stares from across the room. He looked back at him and flashed him a signature smile. Leon diverted his eyes and pretended to fix the equipment. There was no harm in looking, he always said. Leon was surprised to see the studio was now practically empty. Because there was a second shoot in an hour, the equipment needed to be transported to the studio next door. Leon felt a hand on his lower back. It moved slyly to his side and slid underneath his shirt. The skin contact surprised him. He leaped back and looked around, hoping no one had seen that.

"What are you doing?" Leon whispered angrily.

Cloud grinned and continued to molest him with his right hand. "Don't tell me, you don't want me."

True, Leon couldn't very well say no and make it sound truthful. He did want him. He wanted him _bad._

"We can't do this here. There are people."

"So what? I don't care."

"Yes you do." It was true, Cloud did care. He had a reputation to maintain. He needed to be permanently pure and single for the sake of his career. Not only was Cloud not single, but he also was not pure…

Cloud sighed. "Do you have another shoot?"

"Yeah, in a couple hours."

"Do you have another shoot?"

"I'm actually fifteen minutes late." This was why they could never work. Cloud was just as busy as Leon. And neither could openly expose their relationship.

Leon had been a former model. He met Cloud at a shoot when they were seventeen years old. There was an instant connection between them. Just as they were finally opening up to their real feelings for each other, Leon ruined it by wanting to be a photographer. Truthfully, he had always been more interested about what went on behind the camera than what went on in front of it. He never was a good model. In order to earn respect for his newfound career, Leon forced Cloud to continue to keep their relationship a secret.

"I'll see you tonight?" Cloud inquired, waiting for a good solid yes.

Leon stared back at him longingly. He desperately wanted to say yes. "Okay."

Cloud beamed back. Leon loved it when he smiled. Cloud gave him a spontaneous kiss on the lips. Leon leaped back in surprise and pushed him away. He looked around in worry.

"Cloud! You know you can't do that!" Okay, so Leon wasn't really that piss.

But nothing Leon could say now would ruin the high Cloud was feeling. He gathered the remainder of his belongings and turned to leave. He raised his hand in good-bye and left the room. Leon watched him leave, rather liking the view from the back.

* * *

"Get up."

Riku felt disoriented. For a moment, after throwing his body into the limo, he had forgotten where he was. He stared up at his manager in confusion. He looked angry.

"Do you think when you decide to do these things?"

If Riku thought before he did things, he'd never have a problem. But he was a guy who lived on impulse.

"Sometimes."

Most people were afraid of his manager but he was so used to his angry voice, it no longer fazed him.

Hazuki Axel was a feared and respected manager. He works only with the best. He had been the one who discovered Riku and consequently changed his life. Though he was known to be a snake, he had a lot of faith and patience with Riku.

Riku got onto his feet and took a seat next to Axel. He reached for the bottle of champagne. Axel slapped his hand away.

"That was the reason why you're in this mess."

Riku reluctantly let go of the champagne. Axel handed him a Juicy Juice instead.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I had things under control."

Axel let out a hearty laugh. "So I didn't just save your ass back there?"

Riku shrugged his shoulders and sucked on his Juicy Juice.

"You have a shoot in thirty minutes. Be ready to shine."

"You're kidding me! I just escaped a massacre. I need rest."

"No, you need a good shoot to get you back on the top. People need to forget what a dumb ass you are. So, you're going to be busy a long time." Axel crossed his leg. He still hadn't made any eye contact. He was always immaculately dressed. Everything he wore was designer brands and most of the time, made specifically just for him.

Riku knew he was right. But he was so damn tired of it all. Sometimes, he wanted a normal life. He wanted to walk down the street without being mobbed by a group of teenage girls with two-inch nails clawing at his skin.

"You have to be careful." Riku stared at Axel's profile. Maybe he did care. "If you ruin your face, I'd have to send you back into the streets."

Riku rolled his eyes. Well, maybe he wanted to be sent out into the streets. Maybe he didn't want to be a model anymore.

The limo halted and the driver opened the door. Axel stepped out of the limo. Riku followed after. Riku stared up at the solid fifty-story glass structure before him that served as his home and modeling agency. The top floor penthouse housed all the models in the industry, separated by gender. He had to share living space with a couple models he wasn't too fond of including Strife Cloud.

"Don't even think about going back to your room to piss off again. Go straight to make up."

Riku grunted. He was tired as hell. "Can't I eat?" Riku didn't even have a chance to eat that disease-infested hamburger.

"No, you can't eat." Axel snapped.

Riku's mind wandered back to the blue-eyed hamburger boy.

They both crossed the threshold of the building and headed towards the elevators. "Cid did a good job on the damage control."

It was true. Riku hardly saw any reporters. There were a few paparazzi following them earlier but now the streets were clear. Axel pressed the button to the twentieth floor. The doors opened to a large room, equipped with lights and cameras. Riku stepped out of the elevator, taking in the familiar scene.

"Don't fuck this up." The doors closed and Axel disappeared, back to the bat cave or wherever he went.

In an instant, a group of makeup artists raced up to him and dragged him to the make-up room.

"What's the rush?"

"Cloud has been waiting for you for ten minutes. He's pretty pissed."

Riku's eyes popped out in surprise. He nearly took a shit in his pants. "Cloud?"

"Didn't Mr. Hazuki tell you?"

Axel knew that there was bad blood between him and Cloud. There was no explanation for their dislike for each other. It was just a common feeling from the start. They didn't mix well. Cloud was water. Riku was vinegar. "That scumbag…" Riku murmured.

There was nothing he could do. He was being operated like a puppet. And the puppet master could cut his stings at any time. Damn him! Riku leaped off his chair and headed towards Cloud, who was casually sitting on the leather sofa.

"Glad you could make it."

Riku wasn't a fan of his arrogance and pompous self-centered attitude. He wasn't a pleasure to work with either. But he was the top in the game. And for that he had to respect him.

"Sorry, I'm late."

Cloud sighed and stood. Cloud didn't have a problem with him. But he hated to wait. He was a busy guy and he had a very important meeting to go to tonight. Not even Ishikawa Riku could sour his mood.

The photographer motioned to them. They walked over to the shoot and began to roll. When the cameras were on, they had to pretend everything was fine and they were the fucking hottest people in the world.

* * *

The shoot took longer than expected, primarily because Riku and Cloud both wanted to dominate the camera space. Compromise wasn't a skill they both possessed. It was a miracle it only went over an hour instead of a whole day.

Cloud left without a word. He seemed in a hurry. Riku couldn't care less. He was glad to see Tidus come in through the elevator. They had been friends for some time. Tidus was also a model but he didn't quite do the same kind of modeling Riku and Cloud did.

Tidus approached him wearing a pair of hideous pajamas. Not only were they the color of vomit but it was also covered in little flying reindeers.

Tidus noticed the perplexity on Riku's face. "Don't ask. I had a Christmas shoot today."

Riku never bothered to ask but it was always a fun topic of conversation. "Looks fun."

Tidus rolled his eyes and looked around. "I didn't expect to see you here after what happened last night."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault."

"That you drove drunk and made the police chase for twenty miles?"

"No, that I got caught."

Tidus and Riku walked towards the elevators. "Last shoot?"

Riku sighed. "Thank God. I thought it would never end."

"Yeah, I saw Cloud. He looked happy."

"Whatever."

"This little rivalry between you guys is a little unhealthy."

Riku pressed the button to the fiftieth floor and looked out the windows of the elevators to the city outside. He strained his eyes trying to find the burger joint from this morning.

"Is something wrong?" Tidus asked, surveying is friend.

"Why?"

"You seem different. Is it a guy?" Tidus playfully jabbed him on the side.

"No…" But it was. And thinking about him was driving Riku on the edge of crazy.

* * *

TBC 


End file.
